


I Should’ve Kissed You

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Multi, Oneshot, Romance, Songfic, True Love, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: Raphael was never good with these certain events. (Y/N), Raphael’s best friend is headed to college and he gets one chance to tell them how he feels.





	I Should’ve Kissed You

Please look up the song “Should’ve Kissed you” by Chris Brown to make the story more real! Thank you for reading.

 

Raphael was having the hardest time out of all the brothers, Master Splinter, Casey and April. He knew he should’ve told you a long time ago how he felt. But he was a coward, he always had been when it came to feelings.

‘God, why am I like this?’ Raph asks himself while he lies in his bed.

‘I gotta tell ‘em, I just gotta.’

”Come on Raph, (Y/N) wants to say goodbye to you.” Leo yells.

”Okay, I’m coming.”

’I’m so not ready for this! Okay calm down Raph, maybe it won’t be so bad maybe they’ll accept your feelings and return them. *sigh* I would really love that if they did accept my feelings.’

Raph makes his way to the living room where the goodbye party was happening and when he sees (Y/N) and all their beauty he can’t help but get cold feet. 

‘Oh god they look so beautiful’

”Uh, hey (Y/N), sorry I was in my room the whole time I just needed time to process and think about everything.”

”It’s no problem Raph I understand.” (Y/N) says sweetly.

(Y/N)’s voice is like smooth chocolate to Raphael.

”Raphael? Are you okay?” 

He loves their voice even more when they say his full name.

”Uh, yeah, sorry just thinking about something important.”

”Oh? What’s on your mind? I still got time before my flight. “ 

You see (Y/N) is going all the way to California to college and instead of driving they decide to take a plane.

”I guess I shouldn’t keep it a secret anymore.”

”You want to go somewhere private?”

”Yeah, here we can go to my room.”

”Oh yeah Raph get it!” Mikey yells.

”SHUT UP MIKEY.” The three turtles yell back.

(Y/N) just giggles and shakes their head. Raph closes the door behind the two of them and (Y/N) sits on the bed and Raph follows suit. 

“So, what’s on your mind Raphie.”

Raphie is the nickname they always call Raphael when they’re alone.

”I told a million times don’t call me Raphie.” Raphael says with a smile.

”Oh you love it. Don’t lie.” They laugh.

”Alright enough laughing this talk that we’re about to have is very important and very important to me so can I trust you that you won’t laugh at me?

”C’mon we’ve been friends since I was 17 and now I’m 20 I think you can trust me Raph. (Y/N) was a little hurt that Raph didn’t think he could trust them.

”Heh, right I keep forgetting that we’ve been friends for so long, sorry it’s just this is a big secret and I need you on board with me.

”Hey.” They start and they move closer to Raphael and give him a hug.

”I’m here for you Raph, no matter how big the secret or whatever is going on I’m here always.”

Raph could cry right then for their words but he kept his ground and stayed cool.

”Thank you (Y/N) it means a lot to me that you’re here with me.”

”Of course I....I....I’m always here my friends especially my best.”

(Y/N) almost blew their secret that they’ve been hiding from Raphael.

”(Y/N), I’ve been hiding this from you because I wouldn’t know how you’d react and I’m scared shitless right now but you know I’ve gotta do this. So what I’m trying to say is that we’ve known each other for a long time now and you can say that we’re best friends and in the time that we’ve known each other we’ve come to learn a lot about each other. I gotta say I wasn’t to nice to you when we first met but I’m glad you stuck with me and all my anger and suspicion. Over time when we started becoming friends I was getting more comfortable with you and I was happier with you around and then one day all my feelings changed for you and I started admiring you and everything about you. I guess you could say I’ve been crushing on you. But now after a year of crushing I’ve come to realize I don’t have a crush on you anymore.”

(Y/N)’s heart dropped a bit at Raphael’s statement of not crushing on them anymore but they let him finish before they said anything.

“(Y/N), I’ve fallen in love with you.”

it was silent for a good few minutes before Raph spoke up again.

”Now would be a good time to say something.”

”Raph I gotta catch my flight I’m sorry I have to go.”

”(Y/N) WAIT!”

But they were already gone. Raph knelt on the ground and sobbed uncontrollably for hours.

”I shouldn’t of opened my mouth guys!” Raphael tells his brothers. 

“No you did the right thing by telling them.” Leo says.

”I don’t think so.” 

Rapheal has no more tears to cry.

(Y/N)’s POV

’Oh god why did I say I have to catch my flight. I just couldn’t bear the thought of having to leave him behind, so I made an excuse. Oh my I can hear him crying! Maybe I should check on him. NO it’ll only make things worse (Y/N). Just leave him he’ll get over it in a few months while you’re gone. But will my secret be able to stop me from going.’

(Y/N)’s at the airport when she sees him in his trench coat well all four of them in their trench coats. 

“(Y/N)! Wait!”

Rapheal catches up to (Y/N) in no time and says.

”Oh I’m so glad I caught up to ya. I got something to do before you leave.” 

As (Y/N) was about to ask what? Raphael puts his lips upon theirs and they share a kiss with so much passion it could make others jealous. Raphael puts his gloved hands on (Y/N)’s hips and deepens the kiss. After a minute of kissing they pull back and Raphael says

”Guess I’ll see you later then heh.”

(Y/N) was speechless but soon spoke up.

”What in the blue FUCK was that Raph!”

”Uh, a kiss.”

”I know but why travel all the way here for just a goodbye kiss?”

”Because I love ya and I wanted you to know before you left that I was telling the truth. Now go before you miss your flight.” Rapheal says sadly.

”I’ll never forget you Raphie. I’ll call and text everyday I promise.

”I’ll answer and hey be safe out there. Please for me?”

”I promise Raphie.”

(Y/N) boards the plane and the four turtles watch their plane take off and Raphael cries again but this time it’s both tears of joy and sadness. But they’ll be back they promised even before Raph shared his feelings. 

4 years passed and (Y/N) has graduated from college and she has a surprise for Raphael. All week (Y/N) has been quiet and wouldn’t tell Rapheal what was going on and Raph was getting worried.

(Y/N) got off their plane and got a taxi to the ally where the man hole is. (Y/N) paid the taxi person and climed down to the sewer where the lair is. They made it to Raphael’s room without being spotted by any of other turtles or Master Splinter. They walked in and Raph was asleep. So they woke him up.

”Raph? Raphael? Raphie?”

Rapheal never was so surprised to hear someone in his room. He started attacking.

”Raphie it’s me (Y/N)!!”

”Bullshit, they’re in college.”

”Call me then.”

Raph does so and (Y/N)’s Tphone rang loudly, Raph then turned on the light and saw the beauty he’s been missing for 4 years.

”(Y/N) it is you, oh my god!”

What Rapheal didn’t expect was for (Y/N) to cling on to him and kiss him deep and needy.

”I’ve been waiting 4 years to do that again.”

Rapheal couldn’t agree more and kissed them again rougher this time but still passionate and loving.

And there you have folks hope you all enjoyed because I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
